1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of digital camera devices, and more particularly to a novel combined array chip and lens apparatus. The predominant current application for the inventive integrated lens and chip assembly is in the production of low cost cameras, wherein the ability to produce high quality pictures without expensive or complicated camera assemblies is an important factor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Very small digital camera modules, adapted for use in small inexpensive cameras, cell phones, hand held devices, and the like, are greatly in demand. In the prior art, such modules have included generally conventional integrated chip and/or chip on board assemblies, which are enclosed in a mechanical housing. A lens block or assembly is attached to the chip housing and mechanically aligned thereto. This arrangement requires a significant quantity of parts used in the attachment process. It also generally requires some sort of attachment apparatus or jig for holding the pieces in alignment while they are attached. It is also very labor intensive. Additionally, the attachment mechanism is generally rather delicate and can easily be jarred out of position if the resulting device is dropped, or the like.
It would be desirable to have a method for producing a camera module which is small in size, inexpensive to manufacture, and durable and reliable in operation. However, to the inventors' knowledge, the above described arrangement of components is that being used in the production of such devices prior to the advent of the presently described invention.